Puedo vivir sin ti, pero no quiero
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: El dilema de Sakura, obedecer a sus padres, o a su corazón... three-shot, ItaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Aquí les traigo un ItaSaku, que cabe decir, sólo es un three shot, ya está terminado, y lo había publicado hace como un año y algunos mesecitos, en FFL… espero que lo disfruten XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1:**

Era un nuevo día para la familia Haruno, pero nada tranquilo, ya que una pelirosa de dieciséis años se marchaba de su casa, había tirado la puerta al salir, tenía una mochila al hombro, solo eran una pocas pertenencias, pero necesitaba alejarse, tenía que respirar y esperar calmarse para aceptar la ridícula orden de sus padres: _"Hemos escogido un prometido para ti, la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso será el día de la fiesta de navidad"_; esas palabras la habían descontrolado, había destrozado algunas cosas en casa, y furiosa llamaba a Ino solicitándole asilo mientras se metía a su auto.

—Claro Sakura, puedes quedarte en mi departamento todo el tiempo que quieras, en estos momentos estoy con mis padres, así que es totalmente tuyo, te veo allí en diez minutos —contestaba la rubia sin saber aún los motivos de tal pedido, ya que era su mejor amiga y solía apoyarla en casi todo.

—Gracias, me voy para allá entonces —y dicho esto la pelirosa colgó el celular.

Sakura Haruno era una muchacha de familia de clase media/alta, por lo que si su familia necesitaba buenas influencias, tenía que, de vez en cuando hacer algo al respecto, como ciertos favores, o sacrificar algo, y en este caso, era a la única hija que tenían; los padres de ella necesitaban a un gran inversionista para su compañía, pero como condición pactaron aquel compromiso, el cual debía realizarse antes de que acabara el año.

Ella manejaba cautelosamente, se sentía furiosa, pero al estar en el volante, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia, siempre era prudente, apreciaba su vida y quería vivirla bien; pronto llegó a dicho departamento, Ino la esperaba afuera del edificio, se veía contenta y libre de ataduras, así era como quería verse ella al menos por unos diez años más, pero su vida ya se empezaba a arruinar. Se estacionó, bajó del auto y saludó a su amiga con una entristecida sonrisa.

—¿Me contarás? —le preguntó la rubia curiosa.

—Mejor subamos, ya adentro te cuento —le respondió con la mirada perdida.

—Está bien, vamos —ella emprendió su camino, y la pelirosa la siguió.

Ingresaron al ascensor, y subieron unos doce pisos hasta que se detuvieron, salieron de allí y caminaron hacia una de las puertas del lado derecho, la segunda desde el ascensor, era el número _124_, entraron y Sakura dejó su mochila sobre una silla que había cerca de la entrada, en el departamento había una pequeña sala, una mesa con dos sillas, una cocina, un baño y una gran cama; todo eso era suficiente para ella, no era un departamento lujoso, pero se veía confortable y cálido.

—No es muy grande, pero es lo que hay —dijo la rubia con orgullo—, si necesitas ropa, puedes tomar de la mía, por lo pequeño de tu equipaje veo que no trajiste mucho, frente.

—Así está bien, muchas gracias cerda —le agradeció burlonamente.

—Ya veo que aunque estés de malas, lo fastidiosa no se te quita, frentona —la pelirosa sonrió, y luego suspiró.

—Al parecer me casaré pronto, eso es lo que mis padres dicen, me comprometeré el día de la fiesta de navidad, y claro, lo conoceré ese día —explicó la pelirosa a su rubia amiga.

—Ay amiga, sí que te la pusieron difícil esta vez —comentó Ino.

—Como sea, prefiero hacerme a la idea, faltan por lo menos un par de meses, así que por ahora prefiero respirar un poco de libertad, ya que después… —Ino la interrumpió.

—Cálmate, ya verás que podremos hallarle una solución al asunto —dijo poniéndole una mano al hombro.

—Ojalá tengas razón, sino estaré arruinada —y con esto último, se despidieron.

La rubia se marchó dejando a la pelirosa con la llave, y una invitación para una fiesta en casa de Sasori, un amigo universitario que la rubia conoció en una anterior fiesta en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, la cual ella se había perdido porque estaba enferma.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquella fiesta sería en dos días, Ino le dejó la dirección, y Sakura necesitaba comprar un atuendo y algunas cosas más, así que salió de compras al centro comercial. Caminaba en busca de nuevos zapatos, ya que lo demás ya lo había conseguido, de pronto, de tantas bolsas que llevaba, se le cayeron al ser empujada por un tipo que pasó corriendo por detrás de ella, y ni siquiera se disculpó.

—Por lo menos se debería disculpar —lo dijo más para ella que para el hombre que ya estaba muy lejos como para oírla; se agachó para recoger sus bolsas, y a los segundos, pudo ver otras manos frente a ella que la ayudaban.

—Tienes razón, es un maleducado —le habló con un tono de voz muy varonil y sereno.

Ella alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, y sus ojos jade se toparon con unos azabaches, aquel joven llevaba una gorra, pero se notaba que su cabello era negro como la noche, y sus facciones realmente diferentes a cualquier chico que hubiera conocido, aunque le recordaba a alguien; se sonrojó, y el joven al percatarse sonrió complacido.

—Creo que estas son todas —comentó ayudándola a levantarse con una de sus manos y sosteniendo las bolsas con la otra—, no deberías cargar todo esto tú sola.

—En estos momentos prefiero estar sola, gracias —contestó extendiendo sus manos para recibir sus bolsas, pero él no se las entregó.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitar ayudar cuando lo creo necesario, y ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, te acompañaré hasta tu automóvil —metió su mano libre en su bolsillo, y la otra con las bolsas se la tiró al hombro.

—Aún no termino, necesito comprar zapatos —dijo como para hacerlo desistir de acompañarla, pero él volvió a sonreír, y ni se movió, sólo esperó a que ella avanzara para seguirla.

Ya resignada, suspiró, y se dirigió hacia una tienda de zapatos para fiesta, se probó varios hasta que halló los correctos, y luego compró dos pares de más por si acaso quisiera cambiar a último momento; ambos se fueron al estacionamiento, ella llegó hasta su auto, y abrió la maletera para que el joven dejara sus bolsas, y ella metió los zapatos, después volteó a mirarlo.

—Gracias, ¿eh…? —preguntó como queriendo saber su nombre.

—Itachi, ese es mi nombre, y fue entretenido, nunca vi a una chica probarse tantos zapatos en tan poco tiempo —contestó divertido.

—Soy Sakura, y me encantan los zapatos —dicho esto, se metió a su auto, y con un gesto al levantar la mano, se despidió de aquel joven tan guapo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era el día de la fiesta, en esos últimos dos días, había recibido tantas llamadas de sus padres, pero ninguna quiso contestar, estaba cansada por lo que ese día apagó su celular, tomó una larga ducha, se vistió, se arregló, y se marchó en su auto hasta la casa del tal Sasori; en la puerta, al bajar de su auto, se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke, ellos dos eran mejores amigos, y se llevaban bien los tres, pero tenía más confianza con Naruto, ya que Sasuke era muy cerrado a veces.

—Sakura-chan —saludaba contento el rubio— te ves muy linda.

—Sakura, es raro verte aquí —decía el pelinegro un poco sorprendido, y algo sonrojado.

—Hola chicos, Ino me invitó, así que vine —contestaba con una sonrisa un poco fingida, aún no se sentía con el ánimo recuperado.

Los tres entraron a la fiesta, pero se fueron a un lugar un poco más silencioso, aunque Naruto al divisar a Hinata, salió a su encuentro apresuradamente dejándolos solos.

—¿En serio te encuentras bien? —la cuestión la sorprendió—, porque no te ves muy animada que digamos —aquella pregunta le hizo recordar a Sakura del por qué le gustaba ser amiga de Sasuke, él, a pesar de parecer indiferente, se preocupaba sinceramente por sus amigos, y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarles.

—No te preocupes, sólo diviértete, es una fiesta, ¿no es así? —Sasuke la examinó con la mirada, y suspiró.

—Supongo que por ahora lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo por esta noche —contestó el Uchiha.

—Bien, vuelvo en seguida, iré por unas bebidas —dijo tranquila dejando su bolso en una silla, al lado de su amigo; se apresuró antes de que Sasuke se ofreciera a ir por ellas.

Pidió dos copas de vino, quería beber, las cogió, y fue andando con destreza, esquivando a la gente que con cada movimiento parecían querer que sus bebidas terminaran en el suelo, o en el peor de los casos, sobre su hermoso vestido; cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, un joven conversaba con él de algo que al parecer lo enojó, aún no podía verle el rostro hasta que volteó al percatarse de su presencia.

—Sakura-san —decía con sorpresa el pelinegro que hablaba con Sasuke.

—Itachi-san —la pelirosa estaba desconcertada, no creyó verlo nuevamente, y menos tan pronto.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —quiso saber el pelinegro menor, con aparente curiosidad.

—Algo así, hermanito —contestó Itachi, y ahí fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de a quién le recordó esa vez que la ayudó.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así —el pelinegro mayor sonrió cariñosamente.

—Lo siento Sasuke —dijo sin mirarlo, ya que no podía despegar los ojos de la pelirosa, antes en el centro comercial la había visto con jeans y una playera, ahora se veía más linda, y ni idea tenía de que ella fuese amiga de su hermano menor.

—Toma Sasuke —la pelirosa le extendió una de las copas, y la otra se la bebió de un sorbo—. Iré a caminar por ahí un rato.

Y así, tomó su bolso, y se apartó de ellos, se marchó hacia el gran jardín que pudo ver cuando recién llegó, la luna y las estrellas lo iluminaban hermosamente, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre la hierba, no le importaba ensuciar su hermoso vestido plateado, ya había decidido volver al departamento en unos minutos, ya que su ánimo no estaba para una fiesta aún, solamente pensaba en aquel tonto compromiso y lo injusto que le parecía.

—Siento interrumpir —era esa voz varonil y serena de aquel guapo joven.

—No interrumpes nada, ya me iba —dijo levantándose como pudo, e intentando largarse.

Él extendió su mano y cogió la de ella, haciendo que se detuviera, ella bajó la cabeza, no hizo fuerza por soltarse, ni tampoco dijo palabra alguna.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? —preguntó el azabache.

—Eres un pervertido —le contestó Sakura muy calmada.

—No me refería a eso, sigues con esa expresión en los ojos desde hace dos días —decía un poco incómodo y avergonzado, nunca nadie lo había llamado _pervertido_.

—Ese es sólo problema mío —y era cierto, aunque se sintió mal de haberlo dicho, ya que Itachi la soltó.

—Tienes razón, es difícil ayudar a quien no lo desea —metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos, y caminó tranquilamente pasando de ella—. Sasuke está preocupado por ti.

—Oye... —ella se sintió algo mal por mostrarse maleducada, se lo pensó mejor—… no quiero manejar, ¿me llevas por favor? —realmente las mujeres sabían cómo tener a un hombre en la palma de su mano, Itachi no se podía negar ante tal pedido.

Minutos después subían al auto, él la llevaba en silencio, parecía su chofer personal, ella lo miraba de reojo desde el asiento del copiloto, él sólo miraba al frente siguiendo las indicaciones para llegar hasta el departamento; llegaron, se estacionó y bajaron del auto.

—Puedo preparar algo de comer si gustas, como agradecimiento —le invitaba al Uchiha.

—¿No te da miedo estar sola con un pervertido? —cuestionó con seriedad y con el ceño fruncido.

—Si-siento mucho haber dicho aquello, realmente no creo que lo seas, y si intentas algo, sé cómo buscarte Uchiha —respondió entre avergonzada, y lanzando amenazas.

—Si estamos con esas, entonces acepto, así podrás ir a visitarme —esas palabras traían burla, pero ella lo tomó a broma, y subieron al ascensor juntos, luego entraron al departamento, la pelirosa tomó unas prendas, se metió al baño y se vistió, un short y una playera, sin zapatos parecía sentirse más cómoda.

Itachi estaba sentado en un sillón, y observaba cómo ella cocinaba con mucha habilidad, era alrededor de medianoche cuando terminó de hacer un poco de curry, olía muy bien, se sentaron a la mesa, y comieron con total confianza.

—Estuvo delicioso —dijo el pelinegro para romper el incómodo silencio—. ¿Sakura, puedo saber qué te sucede?

—¿Ah? —reaccionó la chica con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la vergüenza—, bueno, es que... mis padres quieren que me case, ya me consiguieron a alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco, y pues eso no me hace para nada feliz, es como si me hubiesen vendido.

Enojada se sirvió un poco más del vino que había dejado en la mesa, y se lo bebió de una; Itachi la miraba con un poco de pena, en verdad la comprendía, ese tipo de situaciones eran muy "normales" en su mundo, pero no agradables para quienes les tocara.

—Sólo te queda aceptarlo, quizás podrías intentar que aquel tipo al menos te guste, ¿no? —él también bebió, pero sólo un pequeño sorbo, y dejó la copa a un lado para ver la reacción de la pelirosa ante sus palabras.

—Yo no quiero eso —dijo volviendo a servirse, y vaciar de nuevo la copa.

—¿Está bien que bebas tanto?, debes tener… ¿dieciséis, diecisiete? —interrogó preocupado por la chica quien parecía estar cayendo en los efectos del alcohol.

—Casi diecisiete... ya debo irme —contestó tratando de levantarse y casi cayendo por un mareo, Itachi la sostuvo a tiempo.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde tienes que ir? —preguntó curioso.

—A mi casa —respondió despacito.

—Ya estás en tu departamento —ahora sí que estaba poniéndose divertido; él la cargó en sus fuertes brazos para dejarla sobre su cama.

—¿En serio?, gracias por traerme, eres muy lindo —y con esta declaración se acercó a él y sosteniéndose de su cuello, lo jaló hacia ella para darle un beso, aunque era uno inexperto por ser el primero, pero ambos se dejaron llevar.

Por la falta de aire y la consciencia de Itachi por la diferencia de edades, se separaron, pero cuando él quiso aclarar las cosas, ella ya se había dormido; algo lo hizo sonreír con un poco de tristeza, por alguna razón ella le gustaba, pero era una unión imposible. La llevó hasta su cama y quiso recostarla, aunque la pelirosa no se soltaba de él, al contrario lo agarró con más fuerza, por lo que se resignó y se echó con ella, dormir juntos no tenía nada de malo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amaneció rápidamente, ellos estaban plácidamente dormidos aún, aunque el toque a la puerta hizo que ambos despertaran, Sakura gritó al ver a Itachi en la cama, por lo que gritó aún más cuando Ino y Sasuke entraron para ver qué sucedía, y todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la incómoda situación.

—Y yo que pensé que algo te había sucedido frentona —decía Ino pícaramente.

—N-no es lo que ustedes creen —se excusaba completamente sonrojada la pelirosa, mientras Itachi se levantaba, y se dirigía a coger su chaqueta para ya irse.

—Al menos te divertiste anoche en tu propia fiesta —dijo Sasuke con decepción en sus palabras—, y yo preocupado...

—Dijo que no pasó nada, y si son sus amigos, tendrán que creerle —hablaba exaltado el mayor de los Uchiha, y Sasuke los fulminó a ambos con la mirada—. Adiós Sakura.

Los dos Uchiha se marcharon, ella se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño a vomitar, más que el alcohol, la situación le había provocado las náuseas; Ino aún la miraba buscando una explicación, pero ella no sabía qué decir para aclarar aquel malentendido.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Y así concluye el primer shot, así que esperen por los otros dos, que no demoraré mucho en subirlos *-***

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Gracias por leerme, y aunque recibí tan solo un comentario, aquí les dejo el segundo y penúltimo capítulo XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2:**

Sakura estaba lavando los platos sucios del curry que habían comido durante la noche, le dolía un poco la cabeza, por lo que antes se había tomado unas pastillas para la resaca, que para su suerte habían en el botiquín del departamento; mientras que Ino intentaba comprender a su amiga y ayudarla en su dilema.

—Entonces, ¿no hicieron nada realmente?, ¿estás muy segura de eso? —interrogaba muy seria la rubia.

—Ya te dije mil veces que no, si lo hubiese hecho, lo sabría, aun cuando no lo recordase, ya que me estaría doliendo, ¿no es así? —parecía que su amiga a como sea quería creer aquello.

—Bueno, pero no negarás que el chico te gusta, es tan obvio... ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran, yo lo vi en la fiesta anterior —comentaba Ino, como investigando, creyéndose toda una detective—. Sabes, Sasuke estuvo buscándote por mucho rato, preguntaba a todos si te habían visto, dijo que te veías muy deprimida.

—Pero ahora está enojado conmigo, supongo que es entendible, lo preocupé tanto... y sólo descubrió que pasé la noche con su hermano, quien no me gusta como tú crees —aclaró ya cerrando el grifo, y secándose las manos para luego sentarse frente a Ino en un sillón.

—Como sea, eso no te lo crees ni tú misma, y menos mal que nuestra escuela es de chicas, así verás mañana a Sasuke —decía burlona—. Oye frentona, ¿y si les pides a tus padres un cambio de prometido?, quizás Itachi acepte, es de una familia muy respetable después de todo.

—¿Estás loca, cerda?, él no aceptaría algo así aunque lo haya besado, debe tener novia seguramente —habló sin darse cuenta de que había recordado algo importante.

—¿Lo besaste?, ¿en serio?, ¿y qué te dijo luego? —seguía el interrogatorio de la ojiazul.

—Espera un momento —la pelirosa cerró los ojos al darse cuenta, quería recordar bien si eso era cierto, y si fue así, la pervertida terminó siendo ella—, no logro recordar exactamente cómo pasó, pero estoy segura que así fue.

—Ya tienes una excusa para volver a verlo —ese tono de voz sonaba a perversión.

—Claro que no, si alguien quiere volver a ver a alguien, le dice hasta luego, o un nos vemos, pero no un adiós como él lo dijo —la ojijade sonaba triste.

—Sí que te dio fuerte, te dejo para que descanses —Ino se levantó del sillón, se despidió de su mejor amiga, y se marchó, regalándole una sonrisa pícara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La rubia ya en su auto, sacó su celular, tenía su primer plan para el día de hoy, marcó un número mientras sonreía, y luego contestó.

—_"¿Diga?"_ —preguntaba el chico sin ganas de hablar.

—¿Hola?, ¿Sasori?, soy Ino, perdona que te moleste a estas horas, debes estar muy cansado —se disculpaba la chica.

—_"Hola Ino... no te preocupes, ¿se te ofrece algo?"_ —su voz sonaba adormilada.

—Bueno, ¿podrías pasarme el número de Itachi?, quisiera comunicarme con Sasuke, pero su celular parece apagado —la rubia fingía estar preocupada o algo parecido, y el teatro le sentaba bien.

—_"Claro preciosa, te lo mando por mensaje en un segundo"_ —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Gracias Sasori, eres el mejor —agradecía la muchacha, tan entusiasta como cada vez que le cumplían algún capricho.

—_"Cuando quieras, nos vemos un día de estos"_ —el teléfono se cortó, y al minuto llegó un mensaje con el teléfono de Itachi.

Ino sonrió satisfecha, al menos ya tenía aquella información, ahora faltaba la siguiente parte del plan; marcó nuevamente y esperó.

—_"¿Hola?"_ —contestaba una varonil y sexy voz.

—H-hola Itachi-san, soy Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, la que viste esta mañana... —no pudo terminar ya que él la interrumpió.

—_"¿De Sakura?, ¿le sucedió algo?, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?"_ —ya sabía cómo se sentía ser interrogada, y de hecho que la última pregunta no la contestaría; el Uchiha parecía preocupado por la pelirosa, pero sonaba calmado.

—La acabo de dejar para que descanse, pero se veía muy confundida, hay algo que desea preguntarte, aunque piensa que no la quieres ver por lo que dijiste al irte —la rubia esperaba que sus palabras funcionaran—. Si te interesa, dejaré una llave del departamento al administrador.

Ella colgó, ni siquiera se despidió, sólo quería que el Uchiha pensara nada más que en su amiga, y que sintiera curiosidad por lo que ella quiere saber.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Había pasado una hora más o menos desde que Ino se fue, ella había querido dormir, pero le había sido imposible, sólo pensaba en aquel beso, su compromiso, y las palabras de Ino sobre que le había dado fuerte; escuchó que la puerta se abría, pensó que era la rubia, pero en su lugar, vio a un azabache de coleta baja, con una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Itachi?, ¿cómo...? —ella lucía aún más confundida.

—Tu amiga me dijo que no te sentías muy bien, y me dejó una copia de la llave... traje el almuerzo —decía gentilmente dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—No era necesario, ya iba de salida —decía levantándose y tomando su bolso que estaba cerca para poder irse y hacerle creer que así era.

Él se interpuso en su camino, delante de la única puerta por la cual podría salir; Itachi la miraba serio, tenía los brazos cruzados, y la pelirosa se resignó apoyándose en una pared del costado cercano al pelinegro.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que deseas preguntarme? —cuestionó travieso.

—No quiero —contestaba como una niña malcriada, reacción que ocasionó una carcajada al azabache.

—Compadezco a quien se case contigo —dijo burlonamente—, aún pareces una niña.

—¡No lo soy! —gritó enojada, él la había provocado.

—¿En serio?, entonces es hora de que te comportes como una mujer —parecía seguir burlándose de ella, pero a la vez decía la verdad, y eso la frustraba.

—Oye Itachi... —esta vez se había tranquilizado—, ¿q-qué sentiste cuando te besé?

El pelinegro sonreía a pesar de que ella parecía triste y nerviosa por la respuesta que él le pudiese dar ante tal pregunta.

—Déjame recordar, creo que te equivocas en algo, tú no me besaste, ambos lo hicimos —y así con esto último, se acercó a ella tomándola de la barbilla, haciendo que se sonroje—; me gustó aquel beso, pero te dormiste luego, así que no te lo pude decir.

Esta vez acarició el rostro de la pelirosa, a ella se le cayó el bolso de la impresión, él estaba muy cerca, y si pasaba algo, estaba muy segura de que no olvidaría absolutamente nada; estaban a pocos centímetros de besarse, cuando el estómago de Sakura hizo un extraño sonido que arruinó la escena romántica por completo.

—L-lo siento mucho —decía ruborizada, por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de suceder.

—No te preocupes, por algo traje comida, ¿verdad? —tomó la mano de la ojijade, y la condujo hasta la mesa.

Ellos comieron, Sakura no quería mirarlo, estaba muy incómoda, pero le había sorprendido que después de aquello, Itachi siguiera allí; Sakura bebía su soda, y él, cortó aquel silencio, no le gustaba que ella lo ignorara.

—Sakura, ¿quieres salir conmigo?... me refiero a hoy, no tengo nada que hacer, y ya que estoy acá... —parecía un poco nervioso, o eso pensó la ojijade.

—¿No te importa mi edad o que sea amiga de Sasuke?, ¿o quizás el hecho de ser una niña malcriada? —cuestionaba queriendo respuestas.

—Ya veo, las mujeres son muy rencorosas, pero en realidad me gustas tal cual eres, y no necesito conocer mucho a alguien para estar seguro, ah y mi edad es veintiuno —aquella respuesta se oía bien en gran parte.

Ella era la que ahora sonreía, así que tomó su bolso, y luego se marcharon, él la llevó en su propio auto, fueron primero al cine, después la pelirosa lo llevó a un salón de juegos de videos, y compitieron muchas veces, y por último fueron a comer pizza. Se habían divertido mucho, pero no hablaron de las condiciones de salir, o de qué tipo de relación habían empezado, aunque sí intercambiaron números telefónicos; Itachi la había dejado en el departamento, y se despidieron amigablemente, quedaron en que él la llamaría.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron dos semanas, sus padres la habían llamado muchas veces, ella contestó una, ya cansada de sus llamadas y les aseguró que volvería un día antes de la fiesta navideña. Por otra parte, Itachi no la había llamado aún, pero cada día le había enviado flores; Ella por supuesto que no lo llamaría, tenía su orgullo, y además estaba claro que no eran nada, él tenía derecho a no buscarla, pero era extraño que le mandara flores, ya que cada una de esas mañanas las encontraba en la puerta cuando salía hacia la escuela.

Ya se encontraba en clases, faltaba muy poco para que acabara el día en la escuela, Ino se sentaba junto a ella, Hinata y Matsuri se sentaban juntas al costado de ellas; llegado el momento, terminaron las clases y ellas cuatro salieron en grupo conversando muy animadamente, llegaron hasta la entrada y justo allí, se encontraron con Sasuke y Naruto.

—Hinata —decía el rubio muy alegre acercándose a su novia.

—Sasuke —decía Ino para llamar su atención—, ¿qué haces hoy por aquí?

—Vine acompañando al dobe —contestó incómodo.

—Y dime, ¿cómo está Itachi? —en realidad la rubia preguntaba para que Sakura se informara, y supiera en qué andaba ya que no la llamaba todavía.

—¿Itachi?, él está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace unos días atrás, está en el Hospital Sanno, puedes consultar en admisión —esto último lo dijo mirando a Sakura.

La pelirosa al oír aquello, comprendió el por qué de su ausencia, así que salió corriendo, tomó un taxi porque no solía llevar su auto a la escuela, y en cuestión de apuros y minutos, llegó al hospital; preguntó en admisión por Itachi Uchiha, fue a la habitación que le indicaron, y tocó, al parecer ya estaba en recuperación.

—Adelante —se escuchaban algunas risas adentro.

La ojijade entró, y pudo sentir muchas miradas y rostros sonrientes sobre ella, entre todos ellos solo había una chica que ella pensó podría ser la novia de Itachi.

—Siento interrumpir, regresaré luego —dijo ella avergonzada.

—No, Sakura, quédate por favor, ellos ya se iban —decía Itachi mientras miraba a sus amigos para que entendieran que debían largarse.

—Así que tú eres 'ella' —decía una peliazul, que pasaba por su lado junto a un pelinaranja—, tiene razón, eres muy linda.

—G-gracias, creo —articuló con temor, y ellos abrieron la puerta para ya retirarse.

—¡Mamá, papá, no dejen a Tobi!, Tobi es un buen chico —pasaba corriendo otro chico detrás de los primeros dos.

—Calla idiota, estamos en un hospital, y ya te dije que no nos llames así —habló el pelinaranja, y luego se marchó con la chica, y el entrometido de Tobi.

Ellos fueron seguidos por todos los demás, dejando a Sakura e Itachi a solas, el pelinegro la miraba un poco incrédulo, se suponía que Sakura no sabía nada al respecto, por otra parte la pelirosa se había apresurado en llegar, pero no había pensado en qué diría o haría cuando lo encontrara; se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes Itachi? —cuestionaba con timidez y sonrojo—, hoy me dijeron que tuviste un accidente.

—Sé que prometí llamarte, pero no se puede usar celulares aquí, lo siento —comentaba divertido, intentando suavizar la atmósfera.

—¡Idiota, es obvio que había una razón para que no lo hicieras!... y por alguna extraña razón, me alegra un poquito que fuera algo como esto —primero lo insultaba exaltada, y luego curiosamente sonreía y hablaba calmadamente, toda una bipolar.

—Lo único que pude hacer fue decirle a un amigo que te llevara flores cada mañana, al menos hasta que salga de aquí, aunque realmente no tengo nada, pero mi madre quiere que me hagan todos los exámenes posible para asegurarse de que estoy bien —le contaba sonriente a la chica.

—Oye, pero... ¿está bien esto?, me refiero a tú y yo, no sé qué estamos... —pero él la interrumpió.

Itachi tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él, la besó sin pensarlo mucho, esos días la había extrañado mucho, les había contado a sus amigos sobre ella, le había pedido a Deidara el favor de las flores aunque éste le había ofrecido hacer unas flores de arcilla, pero no lo aceptó, flores naturales estaban bien; había estado pensando en fugarse con ella para que no fuera infeliz con ese matrimonio arreglado, se llevaban bien, no era una típica chica de buena familia que solo le gustaran los lujos y esas cosas, era una mujer muy simple en ese sentido, podían divertirse en cualquier lugar y con cualquier cosa.

—Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas —le decía cuando se separaron, porque ella se separó de él para tomar aire.

—¿Qué se supone que significa?, yo estoy comprometida, ya te lo dije —contestaba triste y cabizbaja.

—Significa que me gustas, y si lo de tu prometido es un problema, entonces cásate conmigo —decía con total seriedad.

—Estás loco, apenas nos conocemos como para hacer algo como eso —ella seguía cabizbaja, pero no sonaba triste sino sorprendida.

—Pero no creo que exista otra Sakura, y no niegues que al menos te gusto, ¿o no?, de todas formas, piensas casarte con alguien a quien jamás has tratado, ni visto, así que llevo ventaja —explicaba travieso, y a la vez curioso de que la pelirosa revelara sus sentimientos.

—Yo... yo no puedo, lo siento —dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos, y cogiendo sus cosas, se marchó corriendo, dejando muy confuso y triste al Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Varias semanas pasaron desde entonces, Sakura ya se había resignado a su compromiso, las flores seguían llegando, esta vez eran rosas rojas, pero ella sólo las tiraba, o las regalaba a quien se cruzara primero, también tenía muchos mensajes y muchas llamadas perdidas de Itachi, las cuales no contestó aunque ganas no le faltaran. Ya faltaba un par de semanas para aquella fiesta, llegó al departamento después de haber ido al supermercado para comprar suministros para cocinar; cuando entró, se encontró con aquel pelinegro que había estado evitando.

—Por fin regresaste, ya estaba por marcharme —dijo enojado.

—¿Se puede saber cómo entraste? —cuestionó sin saber qué más decir.

—Aún tengo la llave de tu amiga —se notaba que no había ido para contestarle eso—. ¿Por qué no puedes abandonar ese tonto compromiso?

—Itachi, en verdad me gustas, y tuvimos una gran cita, pero no tengo opción, tú mismo lo dijiste en la fiesta, así que olvidemos esto, y seamos simplemente buenos amigos —el pelinegro la veía con una ceja levantada y un leve sonrojo.

—Ahora el que lo siente soy yo, no puedo ser simplemente tu amigo —y dicho esto, se acercó a ella, y la volvió a besar.

Esta vez la pelirosa no se pudo contener, tiró las bolsas que llevaba, y entrelazó sus manos al cuello de Itachi, ellos no querían despegarse, sentían necesitarse mutuamente, se ayudaron a quitarse las prendas y terminaron en la cama desenfrenando la intensa pasión que sentían cada vez que se veían; ahora Sakura pudo comprobar que sí dolía, pero eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que había sentido luego.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: El siguiente es el último shot, espérenlo mañana XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo final:

Ambos estaban bien con haber pasado la noche juntos, y varias noches más después de esa; aquel día en especial, tomaron una ducha juntos, aunque muy tarde viendo la hora que era, Sakura había preparado un delicioso estofado de res; ya terminado, aprovecharon para salir a pasear, caminaban en silencio, observaban las casas y edificios llenos de luces de colores, las tiendas llenas de todo tipo de regalos y descuentos por las fiestas navideñas, los niños jugaban contentos por todas partes, otros se quedaban observando los juguetes en las tiendas, y todo eso le trajo a la mente la fiesta navideña en su casa, poniéndola un tanto triste.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntaba preocupado a la muchacha.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo, no tengo idea de cómo acabará esto —sonaba deprimida, él dio un largo suspiro.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso, vente a vivir conmigo, a mi departamento —le pidió seriamente—. Tus padres no necesitan de ti, sobrevivirán.

—Pero ellos confían en mí, si no lo hago, su compañía... ellos dicen que están asegurando mi futuro —ella realmente no quería abandonarlos a su suerte.

—Sakura, si tú te casaras, heredarías lo que es de tu esposo, no la compañía de tus padres, ellos sólo están pensando egoístamente —esta declaración hizo que la pelirosa se detuviera por completo—. Perdóname, no quise...

—No importa, tienes razón, sólo soy un negocio más para ellos —se tapó el rostro con una mano, y cabizbaja empezó a llorar.

—No llores, ni siquiera se merecen una de tus lágrimas, y mi oferta sigue en pie, quédate conmigo —la ojijade alzó el rostro y miró tiernamente al chico que desde la primera vez que lo vio, robó su corazón.

—Eres un maldito ladrón, Itachi —y así lo jaló del cuello de su chaqueta, y lo besó.

Era una hermosa noche, de esas que quedan en la memoria, y en ese mismo instante, empezó la primera nevada; ellos volvieron al departamento de Ino, cogió todas sus cosas, dejaron sus llaves con el administrador del edificio, y ella se mudó con él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi, al parecer ya no se pasaba por casa, y sus padres junto a Sasuke, parecían preocupados y se la pasaban discutiendo a causa de ello; Sasuke estaba harto, tenía que encontrarlo, y sólo él conocía su departamento, por lo que se subió a su auto, y se encaminó hacia este.

—Juro que si no se aparece en lo que resta del año, me vengaré cueste lo que cueste —se decía molesto, cuando de pronto mientras se estacionaba frente a aquel raro y pequeño edificio, la vio saludando con total confianza al guardia, llevaba bolsas de compras—. Esa era Sakura, ¿pero qué diab...?

A los minutos que la vio entrar, sacó su celular y la llamó, lo único que podía pensar era que estuviera quedándose con su hermano, ya que tenía problemas en casa, pero no creía que fuera posible alguna relación de romance entre ellos, eso sería decepcionante por parte de ambos, aunque ella lucía realmente feliz. La llamó como número desconocido.

—_¿Diga?_ —contestaba la pelirosa, con algo de extrañeza.

—Sakura, si mi hermano está allí, solo escucha... te espero en el Café que está a la vuelta en diez minutos, inventa una excusa —y dicho esto colgó.

Él se dirigió a aquel café para esperar por ella, estaba seguro de que se aparecería, pidió un café, uno muy amargo, no le gustaba lo dulce, pero pensándolo bien, lo único dulce que podía soporta sin sentir asco, era cuando Sakura lo trataba de esa manera, con su dulce sonrisa, eso no lo molestaba para nada, claro que él no lo demostraba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—¿Quién era Saku?, te ves pálida —le decía Itachi, para sacarla del trance en el que se había metido.

—No, era equivocado... lo que sucede es que olvidé comprar algo, ya vuelvo —y así la ojijade salió hacia el lugar señalado.

Corrió hacia aquel lugar, llegó muy rápido, entró, y al divisarlo se sentó frente a él, se notaba que estaba enojado, y el hecho de que supiera donde estaba, le preocupaba mucho.

—Sakura, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? —el Uchiha estaba muy serio.

—Bueno, tú me llamaste... —no la dejó terminar, ya que golpeó la mesa para que se detuviera.

—Sabes que a eso no es a lo que me refería, ¿qué estás haciendo con él?, te vi entrar a su edificio —eso fue suficiente para que la ojijade se pusiera seria.

—Ese no es tu asunto, así que no te metas —esta vez Sasuke se sorprendió de la manera en que ella le había hablado.

—Estás equivocada si crees que no me concierne, si él abandona ocuparse de la compañía, todo quedará a mi cargo, y sabes bien que siempre agradecí que eso no me tocara, ambos son un par de egoístas —explicó exaltado.

—No lo recordé, lo siento... no llevamos mucho saliendo, pero yo realmente estoy feliz con él, y nos entendemos, así que perdóname por ser egoísta, adiós —se levantó para ya irse, cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Sólo te diré que… quizás él no te esté contando todo, Sakura, deberías preguntarle —y así con esta incertidumbre la ojijade se fue sin siquiera mirarlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—Ya llegué, siento mucho la demora, traje unos postres; ahora mismo comemos —y colocándose un delantal, preparó una suculenta cena, la cual desapareció en un segundo.

—Estás un poco extraña desde que regresaste —decía él, ya terminando de recoger los platos y limpiar la mesa.

—Oye Itachi... ¿estás bien con no hablar con tu familia? —cuestionaba con timidez, mientras lavaba lo que Itachi le había dejado en el fregadero.

—No lo necesito, estoy bien como estamos, tengo un negocio del cual ellos no están ni enterados, y cubre todos nuestros gastos, así que... —ella lo interrumpió.

—¿No hay nada de lo que me deba enterar? —se odió por ser tan directa, por lo que quiso retractarse—, no me hagas caso, olvida mi pregunta —se puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada de la vergüenza.

—Saku, si hubiera algún secreto que cambiaría en algo nuestra situación, te lo diría, pero ahora que ya no estoy en casa de mis padres, nada me ata —eso fue suficiente para sentirse segura, él era su chico ideal—. Que bueno que estamos de vacaciones, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Llegó por detrás, y la abrazó apasionadamente, ellos se pertenecían, ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo, por algo mucho mejor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A una semana de navidad, Sakura había salido para comprar algunos regalos, ella siempre regalaba algo a Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Matsuri, aunque ahora debía agregar a la lista a su novio Itachi.

—Bien, ya tengo un collar y aretes para Ino, un kimono para Hinata, un vestido para Matsuri, un ipad para Naruto, una chaqueta para Sasuke, y para mí e Itachi, un viaje a Okinawa por tres días y sus noches —hacía el recuento para ver que no le faltara nada.

Solo una semana, y la fiesta se realizaría, aunque aún se sentía mal porque no les había dicho a sus padres sobre su decisión de ya no volver, de todas maneras se le pasaba por la cabeza el querer decirles, antes de que queden en ridículo cuando ella no se apareciera ese día.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban dentro de un centro comercial, ellos también comprando los regalos; si bien tenían sirvientes que podrían hacer eso por ellos, las chicas, o sea, Hinata y Sakura quienes eran sus más allegadas, les habían hecho prometer que ellos comprarían personalmente sus regalos, sea la fecha que fuese, porque ya estaban cansadas de regalos sin sentimientos; desde entonces ellos se esforzaban, aunque debían de escapar de chicas, que por el ambiente navideño, los invitaban a salir, y a hacer cosas indecentes, poniéndolos en vergüenza cada vez.

—Bien, teme, creo que esta vez estamos bien cubiertos —decía divertido el rubio.

—Pero parecemos ladrones, dobe —el Uchiha estaba incómodo con aquel traje.

—¿Teme, ese no es tu hermano? —preguntaba curioso—, está entrando en esa tienda de zapatos, ¿no es para chicas?

—No seas escandaloso, dobe, te puede escuchar —contestaba, tapándole la boca al rubio, y luego limpiándose la mano—, supongo que es un regalo para ella.

—¿Ella?, ¿tiene novia?, pero creí que... —el pelinegro no lo dejó acabar.

—Lo que pasa es que está saliendo con Sakura —Naruto se quedó en shock, y luego lo miró, esperando que el pelinegro dijera algo más al respecto—. Oye, no es gran cosa. Vamos por nuestros regalos.

Naruto lo siguió, pero aún no podía creerlo, porque se supone que... sus pensamientos sí que estaban confusos, así que mejor los regalos primero, y luego le pediría una explicación.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta en mi casa? —cuestionó el Uchiha, para romper el silencio.

—Claro teme, no me la perderé, llevaré a Hinata —y así ambos se metieron a la primera de muchas tiendas, sin saber qué comprar, era lo mismo cada año.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era víspera de navidad, día de la famosa fiesta, Sakura e Itachi no habían hecho ningún plan en particular; Itachi había salido temprano por un problema en su negocio, el cual era urgente, y Sakura aprovechó aquello, y ya casi a la hora de almuerzo, se marchó a casa de sus padres, ella quería que anularan el compromiso. Llegó en su auto, ella había llamado diciendo que llegaría máximo en media hora, así que su madre y unos sirvientes la esperaban afuera.

—Madre —saludaba con besos en ambas mejillas, luego que bajó del auto.

—Querida Sakura, me alegra que llamaras, pero por ahora tendrás que ingresar por la puerta del servicio, estamos dejando todo en orden allá adentro —decía la madre de la pelirosa.

—Está bien, tenemos que hablar, madre —de esta forma se metió por la puerta indicada por su madre, subió hasta su habitación, y adentro encontró un vestido color jade colgado, y unos zapatos plateados.

Ella se tumbó a la cama, iba a esperar a que su madre fuera a buscarla para hablar, y así se quedó dormida de tanto pensar en las palabras correctas para tal conversación; Sakura se despertó después de unas horas, ya estaba oscuro afuera.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, Tenten te ayudará a arreglarte —decía su madre, ya vestida muy elegantemente para la ocasión.

—Déjemelo a mí señorita Sakura, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarla —insistía la castaña.

—Pero madre, necesitamos hablar de algo importante —su madre la miró enojada.

—Ya hiciste lo que querías Sakura, ahora obedece a tus padres —y con esta orden se marchó.

Vistieron, peinaron y maquillaron a la pelirosa, se veía muy hermosa, pero ella no estaba feliz, sus padres la sacaron de su habitación y se la llevaron sin que pudiera explicarles nada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi había llegado a su departamento, cuando lo encontró a oscuras, y cuando encendió las luces, encontró una nota en la mesa: 'Pasaré la navidad con mis padres, lo siento. S.H.', él arrugó aquel papel, tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero no sabía qué, de pronto sonó un corto sonido en su celular, era un mensaje de Sasuke, un mensaje que lo descuadró por completo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto llegaba con Hinata a la mansión Uchiha, era la fiesta navideña, y pronto se encontraron a Sasuke, quien parecía muy preocupado.

—¿Aún no vuelve Itachi? —preguntaba el rubio.

—No, y si no vuelve hoy, yo... —prefirió no decirlo.

—Sasuke, hijo, ven un momento por favor —lo llamaba gentilmente su madre, cosa que lo hizo estremecer.

—Sí, en seguida voy —y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a la pareja con curiosidad.

El Uchiha acompañó a su madre hasta donde ella le guió, allí también estaba su padre, y una pareja con una joven muy bella frente a él; ellos se acercaron.

—Sasuke, ellos son los Haruno, y ella especialmente es... —Sasuke interrumpió groseramente a su padre.

—¡¿Sakura, dónde está Itachi?! —ella parecía en shock, tenía sentimientos encontrados, la fiesta no era en su casa, sino allí, y su prometido era... ¿Sasuke?

—No tengo idea —dijo ella tristemente—, y ahora, esto…

—Lo siento, yo recién lo supe hace una hora, más o menos, y si mi hermano... —esta vez lo interrumpieron a él.

—Aquí estoy, ya llegué, así que padre, acepto el cargo de la compañía con todo lo que incluye, y con eso me refiero a Sakura —parecía satisfecho, y orgulloso de haber llegado a tiempo.

—No entiendo del todo lo que sucede aquí, pero ya que aún el asunto está entre nosotros, quedará como lo pides —decía su padre con una media sonrisa. —Por ahora los dejaremos solos, vámonos Sasuke.

Este último los miró un tanto triste, y se marchó; Sakura estaba muy asombrada, era Itachi su prometido, siempre fue él, y que bueno que llegó.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—Teme, te veo más tranquilo —decía Naruto más relajado. Hinata estaba en el tocador.

—Itachi ya está aquí, soy libre de nuevo —en verdad parecía feliz.

—Pero él estaba con Sakura-chan, ¿acaso terminaron? —le cuestionaba el rubio, preocupado por su amiga.

—No, dobe, aún lo estarán, y es más, se comprometerán en unos momentos —por lo que el ojiazul lo miró, entendiendo la tristeza que se mostraba detrás de aquella sonrisa torcida.

—Eres un gran hermano, teme, y un gran amigo para Sakura-chan, no sé si yo hubiera podido hacer lo mismo que tú —Sasuke lo miraba enarcando una ceja.

—Si eres inteligente, esto no sale de entre nosotros, y ya cállate, dobe —sugirió el pelinegro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—...Queremos anunciar el compromiso de nuestro hijo Itachi Uchiha, con la señorita Sakura Haruno, de lo cual esperamos una próxima boda —todos aplaudieron ante el anuncio del señor Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura estaban tomados de la mano, momentos antes el pelinegro se puso un traje preparado para aquel día; los dos estaban muy contentos, y recibían las felicitaciones de todo el mundo, cosa que hacía que Sakura se sonrojara.

Pasaron los minutos, y ya iba a ser medianoche, ellos fueron a uno de los balcones a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—Sabes Saku, Sasuke me avisó con un mensaje, me amenazó que si no llegaba a tiempo, él te tomaría como mujer, y yo no lo podía permitir —dijo entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

—Tu hermano es un buen chico después de todo —ella sonreía.

Fuegos artificiales iluminaron la escena, los admiraron por un momento; hasta que un dulce beso interrumpió, los tórtolos felices juntos, y aceptados por todos, qué más podían pedir. Segundos después tuvieron que separarse.

—Feliz Navidad, Saku —la felicitó su amado.

—Feliz Navidad, Itachi —a él le gustaba verla sonrojada.

—Y ahora dime, ¿puedes vivir sin mí?, porque yo siento que no podría —parecía una pregunta difícil de responder, pero ciertamente no lo era.

—La verdad, puedo vivir sin ti, pero no quiero, porque simplemente yo… te amo —esta declaración hizo sonrojar más de lo normal al pelinegro, quien al percatarse, volvió a besarla para que no lo viera.

**FIN**

**N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerme XD**


End file.
